Shadows Of The Chosen
by Vaelfore
Summary: Metal Gear Solid 3/\ Its Going To Be A Long Ride Kids So Hold On Chapter 5 in Prgress
1. Prolougue

Shadows Of The Chosen  
  
By: Vaelfore  
  
Two Weeks After The Events Of The Big Shell..  
  
Fade Into heavy snow what appears to be a frozen wasteland is the beginning of a new republic. The frozen world that is Antarctica is being molded into a great empire with a few secrets to hide, including those of the newest metal gear.  
  
Cut to chopper landing in the middle of a snowbound city. Blue lights replace the glow of traditional white ones. Their fluorescent glow illuminates the city. Chafer, a genetic copy of big boss, was created to replace Solidous after his death. He is the creator of the city, the creator of the next metal gear. Thus begins the next chapter in the metal gear legacy.  
  
Metal Gear Solid 3  
Shadows Of The Chosen  
  
Codec:  
  
Snake this is Otacon; your chopper should be nearing its target point by now. You'll be landing somewhere in the immediate vicinity of the military compound. Remember, you need to get to the core of the compound before the shuttle to the site of the Metal Gear leaves.  
  
Yea, I know. What else is new?  
  
S, Snake! This is serious. This metal gear might be enough to destroy the existence of the human race!  
  
I realize that; how long until I can ditch these Marines?  
  
Just until you land, did you see the picture of Chafer yet?  
  
Yea, it was hard to make out since it was taken through the snow, but I'm pretty confident that I can make him out.  
  
Remember Snake, this wont be like the big shell, it isn't going to be as easy to move around.  
  
Yea, I've got that covered. Listen were landing Otacon, I'll call you when I'm in. End Codec. 


	2. Entrances Are Everything

The Characters That Appear In Metal Gear Solid Belong To Konami Japan Inc. And Are In No Way My Property.  
  
Cut To Direct Shot On Chafer, He Is Walking Down A Long Corridor.  
  
"How long until those marines land?" He said to a well- built Hispanic man. "They should be arriving in about four minutes."  
  
Tight Angle On Hispanic Man By His Scars You Could Tell It Could Only Be One Person.  
  
"Vamp I want you to arrange a "party" for our guests, ensure that they are well taken care of." Vamp said nothing and turned at the next corner. Chafer wore a heavy white trench coat; underneath it he wore the same type of armor that Solidous had worn. Along with black slacks and heavy black boots. He was heading towards the loading station's elevator. His swords were ready; he had been waiting to meet his brother for a long time.  
  
Fade Out, black screen, codec rings.  
  
Otacon I'm in.  
  
Good job Snake, what did you do about the marines?  
  
I didn't have to do anything; some elite forces came out of the compound and mopped them up. Oh and one more thing,  
  
Yea?  
  
Vamp is alive  
  
Wha, What!? But I thought Raiden.  
  
Yea, so did I but apparently he isn't dead.  
  
That. can't be possible. oh E.E.  
  
Heavy static stops the conversation abruptly  
  
Snake, who has now lit a cigarette, is now moving down the hall in his trademark forward slouch. Shots are being fired off in the distance. "Apparently some of them survived" snake muttered under his breath. He began moving towards the source of the noise. Suddenly it stopped and the last few shell casings could be heard hitting the ground. "Toss a grenade over there." The voice whispered to a soldier who then lobbed a grenade into the hall. Snake then dove behind some heavy cargo crates as fire erupted in the hall he turned to face his cut off path to see the last marine's throught being cut. By none other than the last surviving dead cell member, Vamp. "Chafer will be waiting for you, your life will soon be cut short." Snake said nothing and tossed his cigarette over the flames and into vamps face as he turned around and began to head down the hall. 


	3. Gun Grave

Tactical Espionage Action  
  
Assault rifle fire filled the usually quiet streets of the capital. The blue glow of the lights reflected off the rounds making them appear to be light. Snow was falling heavily now; blockades were set throughout the city. The man with silver hair no longer wore the Foxhound suit. And paced back and forth in the middle of the neutral street. He now wore now camouflage, and carried a psg1 rifle across his front side along with the sword that he used in the fight with Solidous on his back. Raiden had become a general after successfully completing the big shell mission. Foxhound had been sent in to take out metal gear when and if solid snake failed to do so. Unfortunately, they were met with unexpected and heavy resistance.  
  
"Damn, we were supposed to arrive at the compound over an hour ago." Raiden said this as he fired off a round from the heavy rifle. He threw the hammer back and shoved in another round. "I'm going in myself." as he turned around he heard the heavy voice.  
Corporal A.J. Freeman  
Samuel L. Jackson  
  
" Don't go making such hast decisions," he said as he lit a cigarette " Snake is well trained and he can take care of himself." He said. Freeman wore an MP uniform and his weapon of choice was a combat knife. He carried an assault rifle too yet on all of his previous missions it hadn't gotten off a shot. Raiden kicked a wall and walked toward the forward resistance wall. He pulled out his sword ready and jumped over his soldiers towards the enemy. His sword cut off bullets fired; he had received extensive training with the blade, as it was now his weapon of choice. Sparks flew as he cut the rifles of his foes. Then he proceeded to destroy them. He took a cloth out of his pocket and cleaned the blood off his sword. "Well, what are you waiting for were wasting time!" he said this with force as he sheathed his sword and walked down the road.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
The thrum of the Hummer's engine tore threw him. He pushed his foot down forcefully on the gas heading through the streets of the city receiving fire from all sides.  
  
1st class officer Chris Fairland  
Robert Redford  
  
"God damn, can't they let up for one second?" he screamed in order to be heard over the gunfire to the man next to him. There was no answer to be found the Lieutenant had taken a bullet in the back of the head. He thought of the situation at hand when he smashed through a blockade and found himself suddenly out of the city heading towards a rather large yet idle building. Foxhound was taking a beating by the Antarctic forces, whom were obviously trained with skill. His M4 had ran dry so he had stupidly dropped it when he got in the Hum-V. He felt the heavy vehicle run over something and checked what it was in the mirror. "Oh shit, that's just perfect." He said to himself when he saw that the transmission was lying 100 yards back turning forward the wind shield was full of concrete. In the split instant he braced himself, the crash threw him through the front window and he had landed on the cold, hard floor.  
  
Fade out to black screen, codec rings.  
  
Snake, this is Raiden.  
  
The hell is foxhound doing here?  
  
Were here to mop up but it's the other way around at the moment were  
about a quarter mile from the main entrance of the compound.  
  
Raiden, you need to think of your troops. Not just the mission.  
  
What troops? After we got out of the city there were only three of us,  
myself and the corporal the third is MIA.  
  
Where was his last position?  
  
He is in the compound, not moving but his vitals are still good.  
  
That's good then. Raiden, I want you to meet me at the last car  
of the transport, its in the center of the compound.  
  
Fine, but the place looks pretty big. How am I supposed to tell how to  
get to the center?  
  
There is a layout map to you left when you first enter the  
compound. By the way, you might have to step over some bodies.  
  
Why, what happened?  
  
You'll understand once you see.  
  
Right, I'm on my way. 


	4. Sons Of Liberty

Tactical Espionage Action  
  
Fade in to:  
Chris' heavy foxhound B.D.U had broken his fall. He opened his eyes and it appeared as if he was in a garage. When he turned his head back he saw that the hum-v was on fire. Diving off to his right he heard as the intense heat popped the tires creating a high-pitched screech. Not a moment after a heavy explosion erupted. The hood of the truck landed next to him ripping a gash out of the cement. He stood up and looked for some sort of an exit and was met with the butt of a rifle.  
  
Cut to:  
Their walk had turned into a mad rush towards the compound. They were being bombarded with sniper fire. "Shit son, how in the hell did we get into this?" the black man yelled out as he took a stride over the body of a marine. "I don't need to hear it, right now we need to get our asses inside that building." Just as Raiden got that out they slammed through the door and a sniper round slammed into the corporal's left shoulder. "Err son of a." he exclaimed as they barreled in the hall. He was down and wasn't going to be able to use his arm anytime soon.  
  
Fade out  
  
Fade in:  
Snake was in a shootout with a bunker. Rounds whistled above him, no less then a foot of accuracy. He was crouched down using a forklift as cover. It had taken some serious damage. He turned from cover to face the bunker and emptied a clip into his enemies. Like his ammo, they were running out. The overhang of the forklift flew over his head; full of holes and torn off by shells it clattered to the ground. Then the shots ceased. Replaced by four short revolver blasts. "Liquid!" he proclaimed quietly. He stood up and faced him, "Dear brother, I expected to see you here!" Snake stood up and lit a cigarette, without comment. "What's the matter? Suddenly at a loss for words?" At this snake put his pack of cigs and lighter back into his pocket nonchalantly. "You're a curse placed on this world, I thought I killed you back in New York?" " You only killed Shalashaska, definitely not myself." "Well then, you've used your first life, I'll use this opportunity to take your next one." Snake picked up two AK clips off the ground and threw them at Liquid's torso. They both exploded when shot by the silver 6 shot magnum. Snake jammed his fist into Liquid's jaw and gave him a roundhouse to the ribcage. Recovering from this, and taking advantage of the close range, Liquid put his revolver into Snake's chest. "Tsk tsk I didn't expect you to go down so easily solid, the last fight was so much better." " Can you count?" snake said coolly as he reached for his knife. "Of course why wouldn't I be able to?" liquid said this and pulled the trigger on the revolver. Cut to:  
With Freeman's shoulder patched they were now moving slowly through the halls. They went broke a heavy iron door down to find what appeared to be a garage. A hummer and a shattered stonewall was to the right. They moved towards the opposite side of the garage. Raiden could hear the presence of someone else in the room. He turned to face the door when he heard feet hit the floor.  
  
Hiorie Dorlinn  
Juliana Moore  
  
"If you have absolutely nothing better to do than stare at a broken door, then why not duel me?" she stated simply. "I'm really not in the mood." Raiden said blankly staring a little south of her face. She wore a tight fitting white leather fencing garb. "Aun Garde!"  
  
Raiden gave his PSG1 to the Corporal and pulled out his high frequency blade. They began to clash; the edge of his sword met the tip of hers. She was very fast as she was attacking from many different directions at once. Even with Raiden's VR sword technique missions, they had not prepared him for this. She didn't show the slightest bit of hesitation as she lunged for his through. Raiden took this opening and exerted much force into his next attack which cut most of her blade off. She lunged at Raiden with greater speed now that her swords length was reduced. Right before she struck him, a combat knife flew into view and threw the sword out of her hand cutting her. Raiden saw that the room had been wired with Semtex and A.J. had the remote ready. "Lets get the hell outa' here they ran for the door on the farside, Hiorie ran for the closest one. They bounded through the door and jammed it shut, a rush of heat and a scream could be felt and heard on the other side of the door. The multiple, smaller explosions of the vehicles drowned out their thoughts as they proceeded down the next corridor. "Your welcome." The Corporal said as he passed Raiden his Rifle. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Fade out to, rotating shot in what appears to be a cell of some sort. Cold , wet, and dark camera moves for a tight shot on Chris.  
  
"Unhh" Chris moaned as he got up and rubbed the back of his head. He realized what had happened and began throwing himself at the bars of his cell. They were heavily frozen as the cell was directly exposed to the elements. Once crash, twice wham, three times mad for a loud clang ass the bars hit the cement and a low, hollow crack. Chris was on the floor holding his side; he had cracked a rib. He Braced his left side as he shuffled through the small holding area. Just a typical prison, he found the wood and steel door and pushed with force to open it. It opened surprisingly easy and he fell through and once again landed on his left side. Through his vision now clouded with pain, he could see the man that foxhound was sent in to kill, Chafer. Fade into direct shot Solid And Liquid.  
  
The revolver had merely clicked as it only held six shots. Snake pulled out his knife and tore a deep gouge through liquids arm and face. Snake then tripped the now helpless Liquid pulled out his M4 and said "This is what I'm paid for." And pulled the trigger. The assault rounds ripped into Liquid's torso, he wasn't getting up again. Snake dropped his cigarette and put it out with the heel of his boot. Reloaded the M4 and proceeded down the corridor. 


End file.
